


Ash's first happy christmas

by Kenkitshadow



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Aphrodisiacs, Christmas Smut, Content approved by SCAR, Group Sex, Humiliation, Hypnotism, Light Bondage, Lots of Groping, M/M, Master/Slave, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Addiction, Trauma, boys milking, mental break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenkitshadow/pseuds/Kenkitshadow
Summary: Ash has a traumatic past with Christmas and his family. Can he manage to hide his pain from his happy season loving friends? or will his trauma forever change how his friends and him see each other? join me as i tell a Christmas tale filled with pleasure and fear, ending in a sweet mix of love and lust.
Relationships: Masato | Max/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Pikachu/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Original Character(s), Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Satoshi's Father | Ash Ketchum's Father, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Takeshi | Brock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Sin Corps





	Ash's first happy christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zero_kun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/gifts).



> this story is one of the darker one's i've worked on so... if you have any problems with rape, sexual abuse, or childhood trauma i highly recommend you find something else to read. this is a work of fiction and should never be taken to represent anything other than that, fictional sin to satisfy our darker desires.
> 
> for those of you who are left, let's enjoy ourselves some Christmas smut ^_^

It once again was mid-winter here in the wonderful land of pokemon in the region of Hoenn and our heroes were winding down at a hotel discussing their plans for the season.

May, Max, Brock, and Ash entered the modest-sized hotel it had a hardwood decorum all decked out in Christmas lights and the smell of peppermint and cinnamon in the air. The lobby to the hotel was a bustle from all the patrons and their pokemon, the excitement was tangible as it was only a few days till Christmas. 

May approached the counter, “Hey there ma’am could I have two rooms for the night, me and my friends only need to stay till our flights in the morning.” the hostess smiled apologetically, “I’m sorry dear we are currently overbooked with all the travelers, I have only one room remaining till around 9 this evening when a few patrons are scheduled to depart.” May huffed in her frustration and turned to her friends, “Damn that’s the third hotel today, what do you guys...” “I’ll take that one room please.” Brock, Max, and May spun to see Ash at the counter paying for the room. Brock tried to chime in as Ash was counting out the cash for the room, “A-Ash, we didn’t have to get the room we still have...” however when Brock walked over to Ash and put his hand on his usually carefree friend’s left shoulder Ash grew rigid his left hand clenching into a fist as he slowly exhaled in an attempt at holding in his anger Brock cut his sentence short. In a low voice that only the clerk, Brock, and Pickachu could hear Ash simply stated, “Listen we’ve been walking around town since we got here this morning it’s already 4 in the afternoon.” Brock tried to interrupt but was caught off, “Y-Yeah but it’s not been all unpleasant at least with all the joy and ch...” 

Ash turned slowly and looked Brock in the face a heavy grimace and hate-filled eyes staining the normally happy expression of his old friend’s face. “Brock... I appreciate what you are trying to do. But DON’T. I clearly remember telling you last year what this false holiday cheer does to me. I’m tired, sore, and just want to take a shower, sleep, and see you all off to your  _ loving  _ families tomorrow.” Brock felt a cold sweat go down his back unusually nervous seeing this side of his friend, ‘I completely forgot how much this holiday hurts him cause he always seems so...happy.’ “A-alright ash... at least you will be with your mom in a few days. Hopefully, that will make you feel better.” Brock’s attempt at making his friend feel better was met with first a surprised look followed by shady eyes and uncertainty. "Ash... you are going home... right?" Ash closed his eyes took a deep breath and when he opened his eyes they were filled with his normal enthusiasm and cheer, a wide smile filled his face as he said loud enough for the other two members of his little party to hear who had been standing to the side talking about what they were going to do once they were home paying no mind to Ash or Brock. “Yeah, hehehe, sorry Brock i guess i did kinda jump the gun on that. You know though it’s getting late and i would hate for all of us to be tired and miss  **our** flights tomorrow. Sides we sleep outside with each other all the time at least they have running water for showers here and the room should have two beds for us to divvy out, right?” Brock narrowed his eyes further as he looked at Ash with suspicion, 'its not like him to flatly ignore me like that.' A sweatdrop formed on his nervous face as Ash turned his face to the clerk who was a little unnerved having seen the drastic change from the boy. “I-I’m s-sorry sir... b-but the only room available right now has only one bed...” Ash took a deep breath holding in his frustration, though the annoyance shown through his eyes as he glared into her soul making the poor girl curl up inside.

Brock put a hand on Ash’s shoulder and patted, “That’s fine miss we’ll manage. When that room opens up at 9 if it has a futon we could borrow for the night that would be great.” The girl nodded quickly before passing the key to the boys with shaking hands. 

Brock gently took the key and grabbed the lass by the wrist holding her thin pale hand in his strong bronze-toned ones as he pulled her close to him and he leaned in kissing her hand before looking into her shocked and confused eyes, “Please my dear, it is a Sin to hide such a beautiful smile from the world. Don’t fret for our sakes, we will be fine.” she held her other hand to her chest as she blushed at Brock’s antics. Said antics were cut short as Max stomped over huffing and grabbed Brock by the ear pulling him away from the entranced lady heading to the room as Ash genuinely smiled and chuckled for the first time all day.

Later that night all four had taken their showers at the communal shower down the hall and organized their bags and outfits for their flights the next day. The four decided that May and Max could share the bed and Ash and Brock would use their sleeping bags and some complimentary pillows since there wasn’t a futon they could take as they had hoped. It was just getting dark outside and Brock had come back with some pizza, eggnog, and hot chocolate for them all to enjoy. The four sat in their pajamas around the room in a rough circle. Things were shaping up pretty well as the conversation dwelled on their travels thus far. 

Until May casually asked what Brocks plans were for the holiday, “You mentioned that your family is pretty big didn’t you Brock? Were you able to find gifts for everyone? I got my hands on a really nice broach for my mom and Max and I found these awesome gifts for dad to help him train with his pokemon.” Brock smiled thinking about his nine siblings and his dad and mom, “Yeah I guess we are a big family, haha. Mostly I was pressed for cash just to get the round trip flight home, so I wasn’t able to get that many gifts. That’s ok though, for us Christmas time has always been more about the feeling of being together again, feeling safe and warm among those we love and trust than gifts, you know.” Ash flinched at Brock’s comment and quickly drank from his eggnog. Brock and Max shared a knowing look having caught the odd response. Suddenly Ash started gagging and threw his plastic cup of eggnog on the ground coughing and gagging as he retched leaning over the rubbish bin as his body shook. May quickly cleaned up the eggnog spill as her words caught in her throat when she saw tears falling from Ash’s face, “Ash what the hell was...” Brock rushed over and inspected the eggnog seeing nothing wrong with it he joined Max at Ash’s side as he shivered and gagged on the ‘thick creamy’ substance. Max patted Ash’s back unintentionally helping to drag Ash away from his traumatic past... soon after he regained himself wiping his mouth on his still-damp towel. Max asked concern clear in his face, “Ash? Are you ok? You looked like you were...not here while you were gagging...” Ash blushed ashamed for worrying the kid as well as ashamed for getting a boner upon seeing such a cute expression on his crush’s face, “No no i’m... i’m fine...t-the cu...i-i mean the um... e-eggnog just was um... thicker t-than i thought...” he averted all of their quizzical gazes. Out of the three Brock’s expression was the only one to show realization as to what Ash was about to call the eggnog, his deep concern for his old friend only grew. However, he knew that Ash would never let him close enough to comfort him...the beginning of a plan started to form as Max continued to fuss over Ash cutely and Ash’s blush deepened as he apologized to the angry 8 year old. 

Soon after Brock brought over some hot chocolate for Ash to drink instead of the eggnog saying with a knowing look, “Perhaps you need to drink something that isn’t so;  **thick** ,  **creamy** , and easy to choke on.” Ash’s eyes grew wide at the emphasis Brock put on the keywords and looked into his old friend’s knowing eyes. Tears of shame formed in his scared eyes that only Brock could see. Brock handed over the warm cup and placed his bronze hand over Ash’s paler one protectively and looked deep into Ash’s eyes opening his narrow slits slightly so Ash knew how serious he was, “Ash...I can only guess what you’ve been through. Please, you  **need** to tell someone... i need you to know that i’m here to listen when you need me to. There is no reason for you to suffer like this, alone.” Tears fell from Ash’s face as he broke eye contact with a blink and looked away nodding his head slowly as his face filled with a shameful blush and a scared tearful frown as he realized that his facade was over, ‘Brock won’t let it go this time...my chest hurts... I I don’t want to have to face this... b-but he is right... i can’t keep holding this in, it’s going to kill me. Not now though... maybe after he comes back from his family... I I don’t want to be responsible for ruining the season for him... not when he’s been looking forward to being safe and comforted by his  _ loving  _ family’ the thought provoked images of his past and made him start to shake again. 

However this time Brock was there holding his hand and his grip tightened recognizing the signs of trauma emanating from Ash’s erratic behavior and glazed expression. Ash’s breathing steadied with the helping hand anchoring his mind in the present. Ash swallowed a lump in his throat as Brock and he stayed like that for a solid minute as an awkward silence fell over the room. 

Ash looked through his bangs up at his old friend with bloodshot eyes and simply whispered, “O-ok... we’ll talk... just...I don’t want to ruin everyone’s fun...please... just...not now.” Brock reluctantly patted Ash’s hand accepting that answer and walked back over to his pillows. Brock could tell how the stillness of the room was stabbing at Ash’s guilt for “ruining the fun” and sighed before trying to pick up the conversation again. “Anyway... um... oh right i forgot to give you guys your gifts.” the prospect of gifts making May and Max smile slightly giving Ash a concerned glance before joining Brock at his bag. 

Soon the happy cheer was back in the room as Brock passed around everyone’s gifts, to May he passed a large package of homemade pokeblocks and some sweets as well as two recipe books one for sweets one for pokeéblocks. Then to Max he passed a journal with some pictures and notes on some local pokemon and also pokemon from Jhoto and Kanto, he also passed a book he had found titled, “the beginnings of a pokemon trainer.”

Brock motioned for Ash to join them and he smiled grateful for the chance to interact normally with his friends again. Brock pulled out a scarf for Pikachu who let out a cheerful “Pikkahh Pii” and nuzzled Brock thankful for the gift. Brock then pulled out a Journal with sketches of each badge Ash owned from all three regions so far. Ash’s eyes widened with surprise and genuine joy as he took the book and flipped it open to see that the first 60 or so pages were filled to the brim with a retelling of their journey so far with a badge scetch to mark each gym battle and elite four battle he’d done. “Wow... Brock... thank you.” Brock smiled knowing that his friend would cherish the memories and add to them as they continued their travels after the season.

They all returned to their seats and continued the conversation as it dragged on about different traditions their families would partake in and memories that they had from previous fun christmases. Though at the start of the conversation Ash was genuinely able to smile and appreciate his christmas with his friends his expression slowly lost its luster and joy as he reminded himself that they were all going to leave him tomorrow to be with their families, and his own memories of the season began to creep back into his mind. Ash could feel the heavy ethereal hands from his past begin to grab and grope at him.

A tear rolled down his somber face as he instinctively pulled his knees up to his face gripping them, the sound of his happy friend’s conversation becoming mear background static. As he could only hear his own 8 year old voice tearfully begging and pleading for ‘him’ to stop as the ethereal hands from his memories began to grope, rub, and grab him harder and with more emphasis on the erogenous zones all over his body. The feeling dragged a reflexive erection from him as the more his mind grew panicked, apprehensive, and disgusted from the memories the more his body remembered the overwhelming pleasure and pain.

Suddenly a gentle hand rested on his knee dragging him back to the present. As he blinked the tears from his eyes he looked into his own 8 year old face full of concern and kindness as he gently squeezed his knee. Slowly the illusion of his 8 year old self faded revealing the person to actually be Max as he said, “H-hey... Ash you ok? What’s wrong? Ash you’ve been acting wierd all night. What’s wrong?” Ash’s breath caught in his chest as he blushed having realized he had been caught with his joyous facade down again and was also within kissing distance to the cute boy while his rock hard cock made itself painfully known. Quickly wiping away his tears he stammered unconvincingly, “Y-y-yeah. I-I’m fine... j-just a little tired.” Max glared at Ash knowing full well he was being lied to. Ash’s blush deepened at the look, 'so cute'. Ash squirmed to put more distance between them.”H-honest Max... i’m just... AHH!!” As Ash moved to scooch back away from the cute glasses wielding kid, Max lost his balance on Ash’s knee falling face first into Ash’s crotch. Max’s nose landed at the base of Ash’s large bulge above his cloth covered nuts. Max’s own prick sprung to life upon inhaling Ash’s scent a bright scarlet filling his face as he couldn’t help but give the base of his crush’s bulge a light lick and suck at the fabric. 

As soon as Max landed in Ash’s lap Ash turned deep scarlet and fumbled with Max trying to roll him off of his already hard cock, panic and fear injecting themselves into his mind mixed with a touch of confusion as he felt Max’s lips wrap around the base of his clothed cock. Max sat back up after Ash pushed him off and rubbed the back of his head bashfully his own face red with embarrassment, and excitement, as Ash and Max quickly covered their respective erection. “Hehe, ug... s-sorry lost my balance there, but um... a-anyway you uh.. looked really... Ash? Where are you going?” Ash got up adjusting his now rock hard cock and slightly damp pajama pants expertly. His face was still red as a tomato as he grabbed his jacket and motioned for Pikachu to jump on his shoulder saying, “I um... I need some air...”

After Ash left May punched Max in the arm, “Oww, what was that for?” “you did that on purpose you little perv.” Max grew red and averted his eyes, “W-WHAT!? N-no i didn’t. I said I lost my balance your the perv for even thinking that, perv.” May and Brock weren’t convinced but both were amused by the puppy love eminating from the kid. They smirked at each other before they let it go and focused on the problem at hand, “Hey Brock you’ve known Ash the longest, do you know what’s up with him?” Brock looked solemnly at the concerned lass, “all he has told me was that he doesn’t like all the cheer and joy of the season for some reason, he says it’s just a facade that he is putting on so he doesn’t spoil everyone’s fun. He told me once that he feels like a burden and wishes he could be happy like everyone else but seeing everyone happy when he is so hurt just stings... he never would tell me why. But i plan to find out...”

Ash muttered to himself as he quickly exited the building his cock started to soften, “Dumb... stupid... you know better...disgusting.... He’s a friend... idiot... he’s a kid...” Pikachu hated seeing Ash like this and nuzzled his master on the cheek letting out a small zap of static to make Ash come back to the present and smirk. “Sorry, Pikachu... y-you are the only one i’ve told as to why i hurt so much... so you at least understand why i feel so sick whenever i...” Ash looked away and blushed slightly as Pikachu tilted his head, “... why i feel... wrong for loving him... He is just a kid... no older than i was... I... I won’t hurt him the same way HE hurt me... It won’t happen.” the words lost their power when Pikachu saw the uncertainty and fear in Ash’s eyes. They continued to walk the starlit crisp night streets, and though it was a beautiful night it did little to help Ash’s mood, every corner had a wreath, all the lights had christmas lights dangling, there were multiple trees set up all over town with a large one in the town’s center, the smell of cooked ham and pumpkin pie and cinnamon was in the air, and of course the constant sound of carols being played by every store and every house. So it goes without saying every where he looked Ash came face to face with one trama after another, wihtout his group of friends to help distract him from the overstimulation of the season this time Ash didn’t make it more than 7 blocks before tears were streaming down his face and he could hear their whispers and feel their perverted hands dragging him into his erotic trauma. Pikachu felt his master's dismal state and tried to tug at and bite Ash, finally getting his attention he motioned to the still visible inn pleading with him to turn back to the safety of his friends.

Ash turned and looked at the inn his face reflashed red as he remembered Max on his hard clothed cock. The cock in question throbbing back to full hardness as Ash grabbed onto the brick corner of an alleyway panting and desperately fighting his urge to service his erection. His mind was already slipping into a horny perverse haze as the hands and whispers from his past slowly overwhelming his natural inhibitions.

Ash's imagination betrayed him as he began to see himself enter the room, Max it's only occupant. Max was laying down, his tight green and black briefs hugged his soft plump ass perfectly, he was playing with his Gameboy, headphones in, oblivious to Ash's enterince.

Ash moaned as he began to pant and palm himself discreetly. A familiar whisper tickled at the back of his mind, 'mmmnn so cute. He thinks he can resist his urges. (Background of multiple men laughing) You are just as perverse as the rest of us my dirty boy, hmhmhm my  **good boy** . (The sound of a younger Ash crying out in pleasure, with undertones of fear.)' Upon hearing that phrase in his head Ash's legs gave out under him a low moan crossing his lips. Ash's knees buried themselves into a foot of snow however Ash's cock was unperturbed and throbbed harder. A tear fell from Ash's eye as he stood and braced himself on the wall inside the alleyway.

He continued his imagined scene, Ash crossed to Max and began groping his plump ass. Max would be startled having not heard Ash come in, and moaned as Ash began stroking Max's small prepubescent boyhood through his briefs along with squeezing his ass. Max dropped the Gameboy as he started panting and rocking into the older boy's hand feeling closer to release. Max rolled over on his back gripped the headboard above his head and was moaning Ash's name. Max's face was beet red and tears fell from his closed eyes. Ash pressed against Max's hole teasingly through his briefs making the skittish kid whimper as he bucked over and over away from the hand on his ass into the hand around his pecker. 

As Max neared his climax Ash in the alleyway was likewise getting close to release. Pikachu blushed and tried to avert his eyes as his master's lust was overriding both of their rational thinking. Ash was in a haze leaning against the brick wall behind a dumpster in the alley. He openly stroked himself, his pants around his ankles and his 10in cock pulled through his briefs fly. As Ash stroked himself harder his precum speckled the brick wall as it slicked his pole depriving him of the friction one hand could do for him. Still panting Ash rested his head on the cold stone and used both of his hands to furiously stroke himself. Pikachu looked on a bright red overtaking his yellow face as he could feel his own libido start to rise from the show his trainer was giving him.

In Ash’s mind the scene suddenly grew darker. Max was no longer holding the headboard rather he was bound to it with metal handcuffs that dug into his pale flesh, he had bruises and small cuts all over his frame and Ash shivered as he licked his lips ripping the briefs to expose his tight virgin hole. The whispers of ‘him’ returned and seemed to reverberate around the room. “What are you waiting for? Do it... ravage him like we did you... give into your pleasure my...  **Good Boy.** ” both Ash in the alley and in the room with Max shook and shuddered in pleasure at the accused phrase. 

Tears started to drip from Ash’s face as Pikachu was almost ready to give in to his own primal urges. Seeing his master’s tears speckle the snow was enough to make the electric mouse shrug off his own lust however focusing instead on what Ash was muttering. “P-please... no... ahh I-I don’t want to h-hurt him...’HMHMHM but you do... don’t you’ N-no I-I love him... ‘Then own him... make him cry out for you’ I d-don’t want him in pain. ‘But the idea of him crying and begging for you to stop has you so hard...’ p-please...s-stop... ’hmhmhm you won’t last much longer... and once you cum you won’t be able to help yourself anymore.’ ahh... n-no... nnnahhh!!” Ash’s strokes became rougher and more needy as Pikachu growled at the duality in his master’s voice not cairing much for the darker more sadistic one. 

Ash felt his dry hard cock enter into the unprepared virgin hole of Max’s, his scream of pain made Ash shiver as it echoed his own from his childhood. Ash could hear Max crying and pleading for him to stop as Ash's thick cock dug deeper and deeper into the unprepared hole soon a trickle of blood coated his cockhead as he pulled out to shove back in. 

Ash had tears streaming as he was losing his fight against his sadistic nature. Pikachu didn't like the confusing mix of pain and pleasure his master was in. So after a final "p-please stop h-hurting him." Pikachu had heard enough and ruffled his fur the scarf unexpectedly adding extra static to his attack. "Piiikaachuuu!!" A thunderbolt crashed into Ash successfully dismissing the fantasy and knocking Ash back to reality. 

After a solid minute Ash dragged himself out of the snow brushing the soot off of himself and hastily clothed his soft dick blushing the whole time. He looked over at his annoyed and blushing partner. Ash picked up the Pokemon into a hug, "I'm sorry you had to witness that Pikachu. It's been getting harder and harder to resist this um... Lust. Thanks for dragging me back. We'll go back in a bit... I... I don't want to ruin any more of their fun. So we can go eat and shuffle around till they fall asleep." Pikachu glared at his master knowing full well that this idea was foolish. He inhaled to let out another zap to display his disagreement the scent of Ash's cock that lingered on his hugging hands overwhelmed his mind and he only let out a weak, "ppikahh" as he could feel his own heat boil in his chest. Ash put Pikachu on his shoulder taking note of the slight bulge in Pikachu's lower fur, but said nothing only smirked.

The duo exited the alley and entered the nearest diner. It was empty save the staff. "I'm sorry ma'am are you closed?" Ash politely asked a passing waitress. "Oh no young man, we are open for another two hours. Marry Christmas." Ash flinched at the statement making the kind woman frown slightly with concern, before smilling. "Not a fan of the season, Hun?" Ash averted his eyes as he scratched the back of his head. He was about to explain himself when she ruffled his hair, making him realize he was still in his PJs and had forgotten to grab his hat. "Here let me show you to your seats, and do something about that music."

Ash scarfed down the mashed potatoes and gravy, quickly moving to the medium rare steak. Pikachu happily slurped at his pokestew, taking pauses to munch on the fresh herbal leafs that came with it. Ash finished first and smiled watching Pikachu enjoy his meal. The waitress was understanding and nicely turned the radio to the weather instead of the non-stop Christmas music station. 

However their gentle repreave fell away as soon as they left the kind diner. They had only walked for a few blocks when they saw a couple making out under a misletoe decoration hanging from a light post. Ash had it under control until the boyfriend slipped his cold hands under her shirt and pants. "Ahh! V-victor naahh! Y-your hands ahh c-cold!" Hearing her scream Victor made Ash's skin itch and he clung to himself as the hands returned. "We can't... Not here, s-someone will see us." He sneared, "oh please, there is hardly a soul out here. Now I'm going to make you cum with my frozen hands, and then I'ma burry my cock in your warm wet mouth." Ash was panting and fully erect as images of the past flooded his mind. Desperate he took off in a dash towards the hotel realizing how big of a mistake it was to leave.

After a few minutes however Ash couldn't take it anymore and dipped into a secluded part of the nearby park and collapsed panting and sobbing on the park bench, his entire body was shaking and Pikachu jumped up on the table smacking the back of Ash’s head trying to get his attention. But it was too late... as had already started falling fully into his trama. Ash manages to look into the fading image of his beloved Pikachu as the memory of strong overpowering hands grabbed at him all over making him feel hot and sticky and wrong. He wheezed out one order to Pikachu through his tear-filled panicked eyes, “G-get... B-brock...” Pikachu was likewise feeling panicked having never seen Ash this worse for wear and didn’t want to leave him. But as Pikachu deliberated Ash’s eyes glazed over and he hugged himself as he started to rock back and forth and mutter, “n-no n-no p-p-please... i-i’ll be good p-please...” Pikachu was going to zap Ash to startle him awake but his lightning stuck in his fur when Ash finished his plee. “P-P-PLEASE!! No n-no more s-s-shocking p-please i-i’ll behave... i’ll... i’ll be a-a good boy... P-p-papa...” Pikachu was off in a mad dash as the last word hit him in the heart having never seen or heard of his master’s father... and now knowing why. Seeing Pikachu finally take off Ash closed his eyes and allowed himself to fully succumb to his memories.

____________________

It was four years ago and Ash was in the dining area of a large bar that his father and company had rented out. It was a two story wooden bar called “The dancing boy” it was all decked out in Christmas decorations with a large pinetree in the main hall reaching all the way to the roof. The owner was a long time friend of Victor, Ash’s father. Victor placed the tazing baton down and turned it off smiling gently at his little boy. Ash was disrobed save his tightie whities with red trim that had a small wet spot marking where his little 4 inch stiffy was. Ash was resting on his face his ass sticking in the air as instructed and had his arms bound at the wrists behind his back with a vibrating butplug set to the lowest setting in his firm virgin hole. Victor sweetly patted his scared child on the head lightly, “See? That wasn’t so hard hm... to lay down with your ass sticking up so my friends can see your cute little peepee.” Ash whimpered as he looked behind him to see 12 other men standing behind him by a few feet in various stages of disrobing themselves those down to their boxers and briefs were already hard as geodudes and were stroking themselves openly. 

The wet spot in Ash’s undies got slightly bigger as his prick twitched in primitive arousal and he looked up at his papa who likewise was stroking his thick 10 inch endowment on a large recliner that he had brought down for their dinner earlier. “P-p-papa i’m i’m s-scared...” “What're you scared of buddy? We’re just gonna give my good boy a good time. You are my good boy right?” Ash blushed at the nickname and nodded, “Y-yes... i’m i’m papa’s good boy... b-but there so many and and i’ve only t-touched you before... i’m n-not ready f-for them t-to...” Victor smirked and rose an eyebrow. He knelt down and lifted Ash’s chin to look into his eyes, “Oh? Has my good boy been naughty?” Ash’s eyes grew wide as he realized that he just told on himself as his dad continued, “I never taught you about anything past touching and tasting me, oh and your little toy here.” he turns it up two settings causing Ash to pant and whimper, “did someone other than me start teaching you things?” Ash stammered as he watched his papa’s thick salami throb and dribble precum, “Ahh... n-no p-papa i ahh i’ve been a bad boy a... a naughty boy i i’m sorry.” tears fell from his scared eyes and Victor picked Ash up pulling him into the recliner with him motioning for his pokeballs. “Its ok little buddy. We’re all going to be Naughty tonight, tomorrow, and Christmas day. So don’t cry my good boy just tell papa what you did.” Ash wanted to rub the tears from his eyes put couldn’t move his arms so he settled for blinking faster, “ **hic** r-really you arn’t mad papa?" Victor shook his head no enjoying his son's panicked tears. " **Hic** I... I snuck into brother Red’s room... a-and found some of his um... p-pino magazines? They had pictures of boys like me w-with um...” Ash’s little prick was twitching as he saw everyone gather around in front of the chair stroking their heavy man meats. Victor received his pokeballs and picked a great ball with a purple star on it. “It’s ok Ash they are called porno magazines. What did your brother’s porno mags have pictures of? Be a good boy and tell papa.” Ash was red as a tomato but did as he was told once Victor groped his boy’s now wet undies making Ash lurch and moan, “AHH ok ok... I I s-saw b-boys ahh l-like me i-in them mnnn ah papa I c-can’t ahh talk w-when you mnnaahh.” Ash’s body was shaking as his daddy expertly molested his boy’s little prick his own manhood throbbing as Ash inadvertently positioned himself to grind his ass against it while sitting on his papa’s lap. 

Victor paused his strokes on his good boy letting him catch his breath. “Continue daddy’s good boy...” Ash swallowed and closed his eyes finding it easier to speak if he didn’t see all of the hard dicks waving at him. “ **Pant** Y-yes papa  **pant** They showed men s-shoving their large peepee... um... c-cocks into  **pant** into the b-boys' b-butt.” Victor smirked at how his boy corrected himself as he asked him to on the drive over here. “Oh? And do you want to feel our cocks in your butt, Ash?” Ash’s blush deepened as he shook his head no, “P-papa i’m i’m scared... p-please don’t be mad...” Victor was slightly disappointed seeing how Ash was not nearly as curious or willing as Red had been at his age. 

Victor tossed his pokeball summoning his faithful Hypno. Hypno emerged and took note of his surroundings and internally sighed knowing what his master was doing and felt bad taking part in it, but as Victor’s pokemon he didn’t have any other choice. Instead did his best to make the process smooth and pleasant for the child. Hypno walked up to little Ash sitting against his daddy’s hard cock tears streaming from his face and his own twitching boyhood staining his undies. Hypno flinched slightly upon seeing his master’s youngest son sitting there clearly scared and horny much the opposite of the last child of his master’s that he hypnotized, Red had been cocky and eager... Hypno had been ordered to add a second level of programed responces with Red where he would feel as if someone was crushing his balls if he disobeyed the order tied to the phrase daddy’s “little man” in order to make him more compliant. Hypno pleadingly looked up at Victor silently begging for his master to change his mind via telepathy, 'this one is so pure, shy, and scared... Master... Please.' but all he was met with was a somber face and a firm nod, 'my men and I are going to to have our way with him one way or another... I know you care for him, would you rather him remain scared and in pain?' Hypno flinched at the accusation and sighing pulled out his coin. Victor turned Ash to face Hypno and his compatriots grinding Ash’s plump ass on the curved side of his dripping eager member. Hypno started the coin swaying in front of Ash’s face. “Hypno here is going to help you feel better, ok Ash? That way it doesn’t hurt as much... but in order for it to work i’m going to tie these good feelings he is going to give you to a phrase. I think you know what papa is going to pick. Say it with me as you feel the warmth wash over you, ok buddy.” Victor groped his little boy’s chest and weeping peepee as Ash slowly felt the warmth wash over him and change all of his fear and anxiety into an intoxicating miasma of pleasure. When Ash was bucking into his hands and panting hard his eyes glazed over Victor said, “Okay Ash... you are Papa’s...” and together they said “Good Boy.” as Hypno snapped his fingers and Ash felt all the pent-up converted pleasure slam into his edged dick. Ash arched back into Victor’s torso as he bucked hard into his papa’s hand screaming, “PAAPAAHHH!!!” as he came hard for the second time that day. Ash collapsed panting and Victor smiled at the still twitching bulge in Ash’s soaked undies. 

“Awesome job Ash. I'm so glad you felt good, now let's see if that fixed your fears." Victor picked his boy up setting him to stand in front of him between his legs facing 4 of the 12 throbbing cocks surrounding them. "Now Ash, i want you to make papa feel good with your mouth like you did on the way here. Go ahead and taste papa’s cock, lick it like a lollipop. As everyone watches.” As Victor spoke he picked up a blade and easily cut the hemp rope restraining Ash's arms Ash turns around grasping his papa’s pole in both of his small hands and stroked it swallowing as he ground his pecker against the seat of the chair trying to push aside his inhibitions and enjoy his papa’s taste. Victor sighed seeing the hesitation on Ash’s face and smirked, “it’s ok. Take your time... good boy.” as Victor uttered those last words Ash’s entire body wracked with overwhelming pleasure. “NNNAAHH!!! P-papa w-what?” “I told you buddy every time i say good boy...” Ash clung to his fathers weeping cock as another wave of pleasure slammed into him. “... you will feel an incredible amount of pleasure. That way you can enjoy our fun even if it is a little scary... now... help daddy feel good... my good boy.” Ash had opened his mouth to follow his papa’s instructions, licking at the wet tip, when the third wave of pleasure hit him. Ash managed to wrap his mouth around his father's dickhead before he screamed as he came again. The taste of his father’s precum and hot sweaty meat mixed with his programed response pleasure sending his mind into a haze. Victor moaned gently petting Ash's soft black hair enjoying the vibrations running down his cock. 

______________________

Pikachu reached the inn and frantically scratched at the door. 'i don't have time for this... master please... hold on.' Pikachu backed up and head-butted the door falling back rubbing his head with a pained, "pikaaa!" Someone opened the door to inspect the noise and seeing the scarfed Pikachu opened it for the Pokemon, "oh you poor thing." Cooed the woman trying to comfort the Pikachu, however, he was on a mission and easily squirmed out of the woman's grasp dashing up the stairs to his friend's door. Desperate, but not wanting to wake the entire hotel as it was now well past 11pm and most travelers were asleep, Pikachu growled as he dashed back down to jump on the front desk startling the kind woman from before. After a barrage of Pikachu's pokespeak and some exasperated sparks, the clerk resigned to follow the angry mouse. She opened the door to Ash's room and watched as the Pikachu dashed inside tackling the strong bronze clad occupant who was asleep on a sleeping bag.

"Waah! P-pikachu!? Where is Ash. The Pokemon breeder looked into Pikachu's tearful eyes and immediately stood threw on his jacket, snatched up his and ash’s bags and ran out the door Pikachu leading the way. 'Ash...Ash... What happened... What's wrong... Pikachu would never leave your side unless you forced him to... Goddamnit... You'd better hang on till I get there.' unbeknownst to either members of the rescue party a third member quickly and stealthily followed behind, concern showing behind his glasses.

______________________

Little Ash bobbed his head up and down rhythmically moaning and humming as he did. He could only take half of his papa’s meatstick without gagging but was desperate to please him because the overwhelming feeling of Hypno’s trick terrified Ash as much as it pleasured him. “Oh ho looks like my good... son is really getting into it.” Victor smirked when ash tensed up upon hearing ‘good’ “but you know Ash. it isn’t fair if you and me are the only ones having fun, after all we all want to help you get in the Christmas spirit, hehe. Go ahead boys, feel our prize, feel free to cover him, grope him, lick him. Overstimulate him to the brink, just don’t put anything inside him... not yet.” Ash began to shake and tear up terrified as one by one he felt hands and cocks press against him. They groped his sides and rubbed his rosy red cheeks, they caressed his inner thigh and his lower legs, two of them let their precum flick onto ash’s head as they stroked themselves inches from the top of his head as he bobbed faster and more earnestly on his papa’s cock. Victor smiled contentedly as he watched all his friends getting off to his son until he felt something wet landed on his pelvis. Victor looked down and saw Ash was weeping and shaking as he desperately tried to gag himself on Victor’s cock, ‘sigh... still scared huh... nothing for it, he’ll get used to it in time... hmhmhm’ Victor licked his lips predatorily as he pulled a lever on his chair leaning it back and successfully launching Ash up a foot in the air gasping and panting no longer being able to muffle himself on his father’s pole. 

Victor met Ash’s scared eyes and made a stirring motion with his fingers indicating for Ash to turn around. Images from the porno mag flooded his mind as Ash imagined his father thrusting deep inside his belly, Ash’s little pecker twitched at the thought and his hole itched with need but he was still scared so he hesitated. Victor frowned seeing Ash frozen in place and motioned to one of his friends to bring over some tall Sunday glasses they had dined on earlier. Ash took a deep breath to steady himself and immediately let out a yelp as a firm hand pulled on his nipple and pressed hard on his still vibrating small butt plug driving it into his little boy button. One of them whispered into Ash's ear, "it's ok little Ash. We ain't gonna break you completely, only slightly piece by piece." The speaker then ground the plug against Ash's prostate again. At the same time Victor finished giving his instructions to his men and felt Ash tense up. He smiled realizing what was happening and turned the vibrations up two more levels. Ash cried out and clung to his father's chest shaking as the stimulation successfully edged poor Ash. "There there," Victor patted Ash's back seduction coating his voice like honey. "Just give in and enjoy... My good." "NO, Ahh p-please don't  **hic** papa m-my head ahh it's spinning  **hic** all t-these hands ahh all this h-heat. Ahh... my head it... It's slipping." Victor was impressed and looked at Ash wide eyed. 'huh... My little boy can tell when his natural limit is at hand. Well, guess it's time to break him in then.' Victor smirked at Ash, "my poor boy. I tried to ease you in but... You are getting in your own way. I'm sorry Ash, but I'm going to have to break your mind... Just a little." Hearing his dad repeat what the other man said made the terror swell in Ash. Victor grabbed Ash by the waist spinning him around so his damp undies hovered over his face and his throbbing cock waved in front of Ash's dazed face. "My men are preparing you some special eggnog my good boy." Ash gasped and clung to his Papa's cock like a safety net. "In the meantime, Garald, Clide, Richard and I are going to trip you over the edge, I want you to try and relax and help us feel the pleasure you are feeling." Victor pulled Ash's undies taught and began sucking and licking his boy's twitching stiffy through them. As Ash moaned the others helped themselves to the boy’s body. Two grabbed a hand each helping Ash get started stroking their thick man meats the third made Ash Bob up and down on his father's cock again.

Off to the side the remaining 9 men were cumming into the glasses and mixing it with eggnog and rum for Ash to enjoy and hopefully relax with. One of them turned on the festive music and another set up pumpkin pie and cinnamon inscents. Trying to set a nice happy mood. Unbeknownst to any of them they were forever tieing those items to this memory for the scarred little Ash. Once they were done they all regathered around Ash having the disgruntled Hypno hold the Homebrew eggnog and his master's pokeball belt.

Ash started to fall into a pleasant haze when his mind again reminded him of the danger, awkwardness, and fear he should be feeling causing his bobbing to grow shallow and his strokes less rough and needy. Victor picked up on the change and snapped his fingers and was passed the knife. He cut off Ash's undies receiving a nervous whimper around his dickhead as a reward. "Alright Ash... Papa loves you... Why don't you enjoy some of Papa's milk... You are going to be fine, I promise... just relax your throat for me... my good boy." As Ash convulsed on his cock from the phrase as Victor devoured Ash's weeping stiffy and bucked into the tightening warm embrace of his son's throat. One of them grabbed Ash by the hair and helped his boss to skullfuck the boy. His head was still stumbling from the sudden increase in sensations when the man shoving his head down on Victor's cock leaned down and hissed his forehead said, "that's it... Don't forget to breathe on the up stroke, good boy." Even though it wasn't his daddy who said it the trigger still worked and caught Ash off guard. It buckled his legs slamming his thrashing boyhood down into Victor's mouth. The three men beating their meat around Ash, including the two using Ash's hands were close and all placed a hand on Ash's head slamming him down over and over onto Victor's own near orgasming cock. They chanted, "such a diligent boy, what a Loving son, don't you wanna cum with us Ash, I think he wants to cum with us, alright Ash ready one. Two. Three." On three they all said in unison smiling mischievously, "Ash is such a good boy." The panic in his mind from the obvious build up was absorbed by the overwhelming electrical pleasure waves that spasmed all over his spine and cock. Victor flicked a switch on his remote sending the but plug into maximum gyration and vibration and sucked double hard on his son's thrashing boyhood focusing all the pleasure into those two points. Ash buried his head down to Victor's base his thick 10inch cock bulging out his 8year old son's throat. Ash screamed into his father's cock, his nose rubbing against Victor's heavy sac, his grip vicelike on the two friends as he felt the three of them unload their first load of the night all over Ash's upper back, face, and hair. The final straw was feeling his Papa's meat give one more mighty throb and unload a torrent of cream that slammed into his stomach and spilled out the sides of his mouth and his nose. All of this more than pushed Ash over his limit it launched him over that line by a mile. Ash's cock came over and over as his body convulsed as he had a seizure of pleasure. Victor diligently devoured every drop of his boy's precious cream as he listened to most of his men join them in their orgasm launching seed all over Ash's flailing form.

Having road out his orgasm Victor unlatched Ash from his cock and listened to his screams of ecstasy as he continued to spasm on top of him. Victor likewise turned off the vibrations in Ash's ass hoping to avoid completely breaking his mind.

After a solid three minutes of constant orgasms Ash groaned and lay flat on his father panting like he just finished a marathon.

Victor patted one of the few dry spots on Ash's side, "there ya go buddy. Feel better, my good boy?" Ash cried out in pain and fear as his father's words sent him into a drygasm as he spent all of his seed in his last mind breaking orgasm. Victor licked Ash's very sore and sensitive boybits dragging a whimper from Ash, "sorry Ash, hmhmhm. How do you feel?" Ash lay flat on his papa still panting and whimpering as he spoke fragments of a sentence, "ahh mnn mind ahh numb c-can't mmnnn tink no... No more so ahh weak d-dizzy mmnnn p-please." Victor ran his tongue over Ash's emptied sac and inner thigh making Ash squirm slightly. "Hmhmhn, oh we are far from done buddy. Here... Why don't you have some of your favorite drink, eggnog." Despite himself little Ash perked up at getting to drink more eggnog since he could only get it at this time of year.

Victor made some hand gestures to one of his friends who was in his own post orgasm bliss. The man nodded and added a red powder and a white liquid from Victor's bag to one of Ash's eggnogs and brought it over to him. Ash moved to sit up but collapsed back down when Victor roughly pushed on his but plug driving it into his boy button again. Ash's little cock twitched back to life as Ash whimpered clearly feeling betrayed as the tears slipped into his voice, "b-but p-p-papa... I... I thought ahh nnoooo p-please nnaahh..." Ash was squirming as his daddy played with the toy in his boy's ass. "It's ok buddy my friends and I are going to take care of this mess as you drink your reward for being a good boy and..." Ash's pained cry from the phrase cut Victor's off making a sweatdrop run down his face as he actually did that one by accident. Once Ash stopped spasming from his second drygasm Victor motioned for one of his friends to hold the straw for Ash as the others quickly attached leather arm and leg restraints to him. Ash immediately began to pull against the restraints starting to panic again. Until Victor's silk voice calmed him, "it's ok Ash, breath buddy. We aren't going to hurt you just enjoy your rewards for a good job so far." Ash took a swig of the tainted eggnog and loved the creamer slightly salty taste this version had. He was a third of the way through when a burning heat sprung up in his belly and snaked down to his boy bits. "Papa... I like the flavor of it... It makes me feel so... Warm ahhh but... Ahhh now I f-feel dizzy again ahh and the warmth nnnaah... it... it makes me feel tingly again." Victor chuckled, "I'm glad you like it buddy. The boys at my pharmaceutical company whipped up the spices we used in it. They are made up of crushed wild berries that act as a strong aphrodisiac. I also had my friends mix in a drug called 'incubus milk' it is a sweet creamy liquid that will restore a male's lost libido and help him to cum for hours without running out of cum. It also has the side effect of making you crave whatever it is mixed with... In this case our cum." Ash's eyes were wide as he swallowed a lump in his throat. He was on the verge of tears as everything sunk in and his body quickly began heating up. He glanced at the now empty sundae glass and felt a gnawing at the pit of his stomach. "P-p-papa!? W-why... I  **hic** I thought I w-was being good.  **Hic** I d-don't ahh want to p-play anymore. Mmmnnn I feel sick, ahhh so hot... Papa... Y-you tricked me  **hic** ." Victor rubbed Ash's smooth stomach making the drugged youth shiver and whimper. "You and I know that you didn't want to stop, Ash. All I did was help you recover better and accept how naughty you are." Ash blushed as his stiffy started to leak, "I'm... I'm noahht. Ahh papaaa... I'm I'm not a n-naughty b-boy."

Victor smirked at how much his dirty little boy was leaking as he desperately tried to convince himself that he wasn't as much of a pervert as his father, "Mmmnnnn hmhmhm isn't my boy so cute. He thinks he can resist his urges. He thinks that he isn't a naughty boy. Even though he is covered head to toe in our seed and his little peepee is weeping with need." All the men gathered around chuckled. "You are just as perverse as the rest of us my dirty boy, hmhmhm my  **good boy** ." Ash's vision went white as the drugs mixed with his programmed response. He came hard on the spot his limbs straining the restraints. "See... Ash... You are just as naughty as us... I'm going to enjoy breaking what innocence you have left my little Ash. Alright, boys let's help our good boy get clean." Ash had just recovered from the searing pleasure and taken a deep breath, only to have it robbed from him with the next wave of pleasure.

The jarring pleasure had robbed Ash of his sight, he could only smell the tainted cinnamon and pumpkin inscents mix with the scent of cum and sweat. And hear the classic Christmas song "let it snow" with the sound of wet flesh smacking together repeatedly. Then it happened... The hands... All of the men gathered around and began caressing Ash's naked shivering oversensitive skin. First they rubbed at his sides, his arms, his legs, his neck. Then as Ash was beginning to flail crying, "to much aah! Noo d-don't touch nnaahh!" They focused their efforts and before long Ash was breaking under the stimulation of 26 hands groping any and everything and 13 tongues lapping up the cum and sweat that covered his body.

Next to go was Ash's ability to speak, the last words he uttered from under the mass of limbs caressing him were, "papaahh... Mind... B-blank... So much... I... I'm gonna die ahh" all that followed was gasping and moans. Then just as suddenly as they started they stopped leaving Ash to gasp for air. 

Just when he thought they were done he felt their lips on the most sensitive spots on his body. Nipples, ears, both sides of the neck, balls, cock, inner thighs, feet, and one rested on his tail bone. Ash would've begged if he could only remember how, but it was too late.

They all began sucking and licking and nibbling at his flesh. He desperately fought against the torrent of pleasure overwhelming him knowing that if it won... He'd never be the same. Ash leaned forward and inhaled his father's scent coming from his weeping erection and sweaty balls desperate to anchor to something. Victor noticed this and smiled as he flipped the switch on Ash's idling plug sending it from zero to maximum in 2.34 seconds, successfully robbing the sense of smell from his breaking slut of a son.

Out of options and ideas, Ash fell back on the first thing he'd been taught by his daddy, 'Papa's cock is your sanctuary if you are mad, sad, scared, lonely, or horny think of Papa's meat and relax.' Ash relaxed his throat and inhaled his Papa's cock all the way to the base using the feeling of it stretching out his throat and it's taste to focus on and distract himself from everything else. Victor smiled maliciously as that's exactly what he wanted Ash to do.

Ash heard the song "all i want for Christmas is you" come on and his father snap his fingers. Ash cried tears of relief as he gagged himself on Victor's cock and felt the others stop touching and licking his flesh. Victor gave Ash one more loving suck and gently rubbed his soft plump ass. Ash was expertly deep throating at this point, licking the tip on every upstroke and humming on the downstroke. "That's it. Milk daddy's cock. Mnnnn ahhh Ash I love you buddy... ahh this might hurt you so I'm sorry. Mmnnn, in time I hope you'll learn nnaahhh how to accept being my perverted ahh naughty boy." Victor wrapped his legs around Ash's head burring his cock as deep as possible grinding his balls in Ash's nose as Ash flailed and gagged on the deep intrusion. He began thrusting into Ash skullfucking him again. Victor pulled out letting Ash gasp for air before patting his ass and kissing Ash's throbbing pecker. Victor muttered, "sorry Ash..." then let out another snap. Ash glanced up at one of the gathered friends and spied a palm sized packet of thick creamy lotion in his hand. Ash's eyes grew wide as he read its label 'Incubus milk'. Victor felt Ash grow rigid and kissed him again angling the vibrating plug once more into his boy button, "it'll be ok Ash... After this you won't be able to resist being my naughty boy, ever again. Why don't you enjoy Papa's taste one more time before... before you die?" 

Tears fell from Ash's eyes as he tried to figure out what he did wrong and if daddy was really going to kill him... 'if... I'm going to die... I... I want to hold papa.' Ash closed his eyes and opened his mouth and slowly took all of Papa's thick length back in his throat humming and moaning from the soothing tightness and familiar taste. Victor moaned feeling Ash genuine desire for his love in the tightness of his throat and kooing of his moans on his shaft. He pulled out Ash's still vibrating plug slowly making Ash moan and squirm on his shaft. Just before it popped out he pushed it back in. He continued to fuck Ash with the toy as he let Ash bob up and down vigorously wanting to taste his Papa's milk one more time before he died. Ash repeated one thought more and more needily as he felt his ass being stretched by the toy, ‘Papa... papa...’ his throat bulge with each light thrust of his daddy's hips, ‘PApa... PAPA...’ and the sound of the packets of Incubus milk being opened, ‘Please Papa... mnnn please...’ Victor pulled out the plug roughly and quickly and jammed his cock down Ash’s throat as he snapped his fingers. All of his men spread the thick creamy incubus milk on ash covering him completely. Ash screamed into his father’s cock as he yanked on the restraints. Ash’s skin was on fire, it itched and gnawed at him in the most primal of fashions. Where ever the cream touched he lurched away from futilely trying to escape the 24 hands caressing his super sensitive skin. They caressed his nipples, his sides, his thighs, his neck, his smooth pits, his chest, his stomach, his spine, his shoulders, his arms, his knees, his legs, and his feet. After all but his most private areas were coated in it victor had his men massage it into his boy’s flesh. All the spasming and screaming had him on the edge of orgasm and he could see Ash couldn’t resist much longer as his own cock was swelling and throbbing, Ash’s will being all that was keeping it from finishing and said will was cracking as they massaged the intoxicating drug into the prepubescent boy. 

Victor opened his own pack of ‘incubus milk’ smirking at the warning label as he did, “for use in men of 30 years or older to help with infertility and erectile dysfunction. Keep out of the reach of children. Do not apply more than half a pack per sitting. do not use more than one pack per 24hours. Do not ingest. Do not indulge with alcohol.” ‘from what my men at the lab said ingesting the substance can cause severe thirst and oral sensitivity, and if used with alcohol it will make the effects three times as potent. Also, they said using more than the recommended amount could make the sensitivity and severe aphrodisiac effects near-permanent, hmhmhm let us hope they were right. Ash will not be able to leave, he will remain my little slut for the rest of his life. Just like Red was meant to but unlike Red... I won’t let him riggle free from me.’ Victor spread the cream over ash’s pelvis and cock and balls enjoying how much more desperate to escape Ash was upon feeling the burning sensation reaching one of his most naturally sensitive places. 

Ash was bucking and flailing from the stimulation crying out and moaning loudly into his father's cock still lodged into his throat. ‘I... I’m going to die... this this is too much ahh its like a huge wall of pleasure is falling on me enrapturing me... strangling me and breaking me. My mind... i can feel it... c-cracking, snapping, slipping. Papa...’ Ash suddenly stopped flailing and moaned low and deep on his father’s cock sucking expertly and bobbing faster and rougher forcing Victor to arch his back and moan. ‘Before this wall crushes me.. I ... i want to drink papa one more time.’

Feeling Ash’s intent through his focus and his skill around his cock victor groped Ash’s ass cream covering his hands as he finished coating the last spot on Ash’s flesh. As he inserted three fingers and stirred Ash up inside he asked Ash a simple question, “Do you want to taste papa’s milk one more time, my little boy?” Ash stopped his bobbing to nod once then continued. 

Victor smiled at the twisted form of innocence from his little Ash, “Alright ... i’ll let you have papa’s milk one more time, but i want you to stop resisting me and my friends.... Give in to the pleasure and cum for me too, my... little... good... ... ... boy.” Victor was finger fucking Ash and upon saying ‘boy’ slammed all three into his boy button. Ash screamed in unimaginable pleasure as the trigger-word sent a jolt of pleasure down his spine and magnified with each inch of the soaked in cream it passed till it reached his tailbone where the electric path of pleasure combined with the explosion of pleasure from his prostate being hit. The pleasure vortex caressed his taint then his balls till it all chased up his thrashing boyhood to explode out the tip covering his father in the amplified thick boy milk. Victor let himself thrust deep into Ash’s screaming throat then as his own explosion of cum shot out of his cock he pulled it back just enough so Ash could feel and taste him fill up his mouth and throat. Ash savored his father’s taste and for a second smiled in genuine bliss, before the rest of his mind crumbled and the walls of his inhibitions and resistance collapsed on him. When Ash unloaded his first amplified orgasm of the night the other’s eagerly joined in. Everyone began groping his sensitive flesh and lapping at his dried but still silky smooth flesh, the sensation that almost broke him after only ingesting one pack of the ‘Incubus milk’ quickly shattered the remaining will Ash still clung to.

Victor pulled his cock out of his panting and twitching son and slid out of the recliner quickly turning and attaching a cocksleeve to Ash with a tube meant to focus his milk. Victor chuckled as he attached it to one of the hundred or so large kegs that they had brought up for the party knowing that all of them were empty and by the end of their fun on Christmas three days from now they will all be full. Ash’s mind faded to black as he heard his father say, “there we go my son... you’ve been so good, we’ll do our best to make this fun for you. So just try to enjoy it... our good boy.” Ash’s last memory was of hearing them all chanting Good Boy while molesting every part of him with their strong hands and soft tongues.

____________________________________________________________________________

Brock did his best to keep up with Pikachu running by and scaring a couple that was having a bit of late night dick riding under mistletoe hung from a light. He entered the park and heard Ash cry out doubling his pace along with Pikachu till they found the park bench. Brock was so taken aback by the scene he slipped and fell on his ass his face a mix of overwhelming concern and amazement. Ash was sitting at the bench clinging to the table so hard his hands were bleeding and the wooden table had a board snapped in half. Ash’s pajama’s were ruined coated in so much cum they resembled a sopping wet rag dipped in white paint more than a piece of clothing. Ash was covered in so much sweat, tears, saliva, and cum that Brock was amazed he was still alive. Ash let out another pained scream as he let loose another blast of hot seed, it launched through the soaked fibers of his pants and splatted on the table and the coated ground under it. Brock felt sick once he realized that all the white under the table wasn’t snow but the remnants of Ash’s ridiculously thick and plentiful seed. Snapping out of his daze Brock tossed Ash’s and his bag to the ground, he dug through his own bag till he found some smelling salts and some medicinal herbs he was planning on bringing back to prof oak that Hoen breeders used to help pokemon in heat repress their urges and reduce their fevers. As he quickly ground them up together he could hear Ash cry out “P-PLEASE PAPA N-NO MORE HANDS AAHHH!!” As he came again. Broke froze hearing the sentence and processing what that could imply. Pikachu let out a loud and angry “PIKAA!!” to make Brock focus on the task at hand. Once he was finished Mixing them he carefully crossed over to Ash and placed his hand on Ash’s neck moving it down his back to rub it soothingly, this action however made Ash’s body quake and him scream out tears flowing out of his glazed-over eyes. He looks directly at Brock as he cums hard. Brock quickly places the bowl of herbs and smelling salt under Ash’s nose letting him inhale it fully. Ash collapses on the bench table releasing his bleeding hands from its planks as he looks into Brocks’s face, “I’m sorry Brock. I tried to hide it, hold it in, repress it, run from it. I... I at least wanted you to have one more happy Christmas before...” Ash closed his eyes ashamed of so many things but knew it was too late to go back, “Before my curse and I ruined it for you.” Brock bit his lip as he tried desperately to repress his own urges as his friend made such a cute sad face. “Ash... is it so wrong to want to give you a happy Christmas too? Here... lets get you cleaned up and um...out of the cold.” Brock grabbed Ash by the arm and helped him stand but the contact made Ash latch onto the edge of the table and Brock’s helping arm as he fought against another orgasm feeling the ghost hands of his father’s 12 friends begin groping him and dragging him into the dark again. 

Brock felt Ash latch on to him and begin to shake before his rational thought caught up he had pulled ash into a full bear hug letting him quake against him and cry into his chest. “Its ok Ash... clearly you have had a deeply terrifying sexual trauma irreversibly tied to touch and Christmas...” Brock swallowed a lump in his throat as he felt Ash’s 10 inch cock throb and rip through it’s confining pajama pants to grind under Brock’s balls and hard 11 inch cock. Ash muttered apology after tearful apology repeatedly, clearly ashamed and terrified of what his body was doing around Brock. Brock patted Ash on the back and held him tighter, “The way I see it... the only way to help fix this... is um... to help you tie a new memory to touch and Christmas...” Ash tearfully looked up into Brock’s eyes both confused and scared. Brock leaned down, unintentionally grinding their cocks against each other, and looked Ash directly in the eyes opening his own slightly. “I’m willing to do anything to give you a marry Christmas Ash... you will never have to face this alone again. Let me into your broken heart and help you heal.” Ash gave a shaky nod and Brock closed the remaining inch between their lips turning his head slightly to truly lock their lips together. For the first time in years, Ash heard Christmas music in the background and felt the cold touch of snow on his flesh and genuinely smiled. Ash felt the 26 hands release him for the first time since that night 4 years ago, and lovingly moaned into his best friend’s kiss feeling only his two strong caring hands hold him and fill him with love and a sense of safety his very soul yearned for.

From a tree not 10 feet away Max looked on having heard and seen it all first hand. Max groped at his small 4 inch boyhood as he watched the older boys kiss deeply. ‘Mmnnn, Ash... I’m going to help you too. Brock can’t stay here for Christmas... But i’ll stay and...  **gulp** I’ll finish the job... i’ll.... I’ll help you tie something sweet and kind like this to Christmas... hehe, consider it my gift to you.’

END... see you for chapter 2 and 3

What to look forward to;   
Chapt 2 will have “Ash’s new memory” with Brock with a repressed memory involving Ash’s big brother.

Chapter 3 will have Christmas eve and Max’s plan ending with “Max’s gift for Ash” and the burning of a two V cards.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. 
> 
> [ Scar Server ](https://discord.gg/R3WH6sB)  
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
